The night we met
by xNJx
Summary: Steve Rogers, peintre de passage à Paris chasse une insomnie en faisant un tour dans Paris. Seulement, il se retrouve complètement perdu, sans une trace de capacité en langue française, et encore moins en coordination. C'est finalement Tony Stark, un homme d'affaires qu'il a percuté dans la nuit noire qui finira par l'aider. Il ne se doutait pas du lien qui allait se créer /UA, T/


**The night we met :**

...

« _Ce n'est que le début d'une aventure_ »

…

Cet OS est pour mon Steve qui est à l'autre bout du monde. Ca fait un an qu'on se connaît, ce mois ci, et je t'aime énormément. Tu as été -et tu l'es toujours- là pour moi dans les périodes difficiles, et quand je n'étais pas bien. Je te remercie, même si je pense que je ne le ferai jamais assez. J'espère que tu aimeras ce petit OS.

Pour les autres, une bonne lecture, et merci d'être des lectrices fabuleuses.

Angie.

…

Steve aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. « Faire un tour » dans Paris pour laisser passer son insomnie. Bon, en vrai il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. De passage à Paris pour affaires. Enfin, si on voulait.

Il était artiste, et un musée allait exposer ses œuvres dans quelques jours. D'ici là, il s'était dit : « Pourquoi pas ? J'ai jamais vu la capitale Française, ça me donnera peut être de l'inspiration ? »

Paris, c'était magnifique. Sauf que lui ne supportait pas le décalage horaire -insomnie donc-, ni le bruit constant de la ville. Lui qui venait de la campagne, ça lui faisait un sacré changement.

Et en plus, il ne parlait pas du tout Français. Ah, si. Il savait dire « Bonjour. »

Mais c'était pas avec « Bonjour » qu'il allait s'y retrouver. Il n'osait pas non plus demander. Parce que les gens avaient l'air pressés, et qu'il ne savait pas sur qui il allait tomber. L'inconnu, vous voyez, ça lui faisait un peu peur, quand même.

Une mauvaise idée, donc.

Steve se gratta le sommet du crâne, et alla s'abriter dans un hall d'immeuble lorsqu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Voyant que la météo n'en faisait définitivement que des siennes, il continua de s'aventurer dans les rues à la recherche de son hôtel. Il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Et puis, malgré l'éclairage public, il percuta un homme.

La quarantaine. Une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Des cheveux châtains, bien coiffés. Un bouc parfaitement taillé. Des vêtements chics.

« Sorry ! » fit Steve, absolument honteux.

L'homme sourit.

« You don't speak French ? » _/ « Vous ne parlez pas Français ? »_

Steve était surpris de croiser un Anglais, ou plutôt Américain.

« American ? »

« Yes, yes. I'm lost. » / _« Oui, oui. Je suis perdu »_ expliqua Steve.

L'homme s'esclaffa.

« I see. I'm American too, but I live in Paris. It's not the first time I meet people lost in Paris. » / _« Je vois, moi aussi je suis Américain, mais je vis à Paris. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre des personnes perdues dans Paris. »_

Steve hocha la tête. D'accord. Bon. Il s'en doutait, mais c'était tout de même rassurant.

« I'm searching Place Royale's hotel. » / _« Je cherche l'hôtel Place Royale »_

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Alright. Everything's okay. I live next to this hotel. » / _« Ok, tout va bien. J'habite à côté de cet hôtel. »_

Steve soupira et le remercia mille fois.

Sur le chemin, l'homme disait s'appeler Tony. Il était un homme d'affaires qui avait emménagé ici au début de sa carrière. Puis les années étaient passées, et il se trouvait toujours ici, à Paris.

« La ville de mon cœur, » si on le citait.

« What about you ? » / _« Et vous ?_ »

Steve rougit un peu. Il parlait peu de lui.

« I'm a painter. My works are to be displayed in two days. » / _« Je suis peintre. Mes œuvres vont être exposées dans deux jours »_

Tony l'applaudit.

« In which museum ? » / _« Dans quel musée ? »_

« Musée du Grand Palais, » répondit Steve dans un piètre français.

Tony s'arrêta. « Congratulations ! You must deserve it ! I'll go and discover your works as soon as possible ! » / _« Félicitations ! Vous devez le mériter ! J'irai et je découvrirai vos œuvres dès que possible. »_

Steve sourit, et le remercia.

« I brought some paintings in my hotel, if you room. » / _« J'ai apporté quelques tableaux à mon hôtel, si vous voulez. »_

Tony accepta, et ils retrouvèrent l'hôtel une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

…

Tony était époustouflé par la beauté du tableau devant lui. Une femme était debout devant un manoir en feu. Ses vêtements blancs contrastaient parfaitement avec les flammes. Ce qui impressionnait le plus Tony était d'ailleurs les dizaines de nuances de couleurs dans les flammes.

Et puis Steve proposa de lui offrir, ce que Tony refusa, parce que l'artiste avait du passer des lustres sur ce tableau. Mais Steve s'en moquait. Il la lui offrit tout de même, cette peinture.

Ils prirent ensuite un verre ensemble, et Tony disparut derrière la porte.

…

Lors de l'exposition, Tony se laissa emporter par les magnifiques œuvres signées Steve Rogers. Ce dernier, accablé par le monde autour de lui, ne l'avait pas vu.

Cependant, il remarqua dans le livre d'avis déposé à cet effet un mot bien particulier, en anglais :

« _Thanks for this adventure. I've got one of yours above my fireplace. » / « Merci pour cette aventure. J'en possède une des vôtres au dessus de ma cheminée. »_

Steve était tellement touché, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter Paris sans le remercier.

Et puis, il avait très envie de le revoir.

…

Tony enfila un tee-shirt et un jean vite fait, ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il...

« Steve ! » s'exclama t-il.

Le blond le salua avec un sourire éblouissant. Dans sa main droite, il avait un paquet.

Il entra, ils discutèrent de tout, de l'exposition. Puis le temps passa trop vite, Steve l'informa qu'il avait un avion à prendre.

Tony ouvrit alors le paquet que Steve lui avait laissé dans l'entrée de son appartement.

Un tableau.

Un homme qui semblait perdu dans une rue quelconque, discutait avec un homme qui souriait et qui lui ressemblait incroyablement. Vraiment beaucoup, en fait.

En fond, dans le ciel noir de Paris, la Tour Eiffel scintillait.

Signé Steve Rogers, il y avait également une phrase, en français, qui accompagnait l'oeuvre :

« _Ce n'est que le début d'une aventure._ »

…

 _The end._

 _The night we met,_

 _by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
